Drop Dead Mentaru season 2
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: Hello! this is season 2 of my fanfic "Drop Dead Mentaru" please read number 1 before reading this please -Wolf


This is a life of a boy called Hideaki Takehiko; he had a rough time for a long time now. It's been one whole year with no Mentaru, Hideaki wants him back though he was an asshole to him. Hideaki was sitting on his bed; he couldn't stop thinking of that day. The school was destroyed that day so they had no school for an entire year, but now it is fixed and they have to do the year they missed out on. Its Hideaki's birthday today, he hopes this birthday will be better than the others. He's turned 16 now.

"I still can't believe Mentaru did that…" Hideaki said to himself. So today was the first day of school, so Hideaki got ready and went to school. Hideaki entered the school; there were a lot of people. They all stared at Hideaki. Two people came up to Hideaki,

"Hey I heard it's your birthday, well here's your present! Happy birthday bitch!" shouted a student and kicked Hideaki's face! The other student grabbed Hideaki and held him still while the other student punched him many times! When they stopped, Hideaki fell on his knees in pain. The student kneed Hideaki's face! The student's grabbed one bat each and whacked Hideaki. Hideaki knew it; this birthday was going to be crap. Suddenly, Hideaki and the two students heard the noise of someone snapping their fingers! One student exploded!

"NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE!" shouted Hideaki! He looked around but couldn't see anyone!

"Well…your more useless when I left…well at least I came to help you" Said a familiar voice!

"That voice!? It's…it's…Mentaru Chi" said Hideaki! Mentaru smiled,

"Hello Hideaki" Mentaru said.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!?" shouted Hideaki!

"Magic" replied Mentaru! The other student's shaked at the sight of Mentaru.

"M-m-monster!?" cried a student and every one of them ran inside!

"What!? They can see you now!? What have you been doing!?" shouted Hideaki,

"I can be visible now so…" replied Mentaru.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDOIT!" shouted Hideaki! Mentaru crosses his arms.

"So much for a warm welcoming…I thought you wanted me back…" he complained to Hideaki.

"Go to hell" replied Hideaki

"Oh, but this school is like hell so if anyone says go to hell, come right here…and these are our hell mates" said Mentaru

"Mates?"

"Yep"

"Uh…no" replied Hideaki and walks away.

"Wow rude" complained Mentaru. Hideaki opened the door the hallway. Everyone was scraed and shaking looking at Hideaki. Mentau was next to him.

"Ugh…can't you be invisible now and erase their memory!?" shouted Hideaki!

"Maybe?" he replied and shrugged! Mentaru flew closer to the students! They all move back in fear! A student grabbed a bat and ran at Mentaru!

"DIE MONSTER!" shouted the student and whacked Mentaru with the bat in the head! Black blood drips on the ground, Mentaru's eyes were glowing blood red and looks at the student. The blood turned into a spike and stabbed the student's hand! The student grabbed his hand in pain shaking. The veins in the students hand glowed and then turned purple! His whole hand was very pale!

"Yup you're screwed…" complained Hideaki. The student's hand started to infect! The black blood was a poison to anything that gets cut by it! The black blood went inside the cut and the student's blood changed into the colour white! The student was freaking out!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BLOOD!?" shouted the student shaking collapsing on his knees!

"Oh that…if my blood touches anything it will slice in half like butter and a butcher knife…but I only gave you a gentle cut…not so gentle is it…my blood is entering your body mutating your blood…here's a few words you need to learn…don't…mess…with…a…demon!" he explained. The blood flowed out white there were no site of red! The black blood is infecting his whole body! His hand became weaker so was his body! The student's eyes turned white! He screamed in pain! Suddenly, a big black spike came out of his chest! The student died straight away! Everyone screamed but Hideaki was silent! A student ran at Mentaru with another bat!

"I wouldn't…" complained Hideaki. But he didn't listen and whacked Mentaru! Mentaru grabbed the bat before he tried to hit Mentaru and burns it! Mentaru stabbed his hand through the student's chest and burns his inside! Then he moved his hand to the student's head and burnt his head then his whole body! Blood splatted everywhere! The students ran for their lives! Mentaru froze them in their positions!

"Hideaki! This is your choice! Do you want everything to be normal being called insane like any other day!? Or be captured by scientists and be experimented on!" shouted Mentaru. Hideaki froze; he didn't know which to choose. He chosen one and said,

"Make them forget…" Mnetaru nodded and snapped his fingers and all the students collapsed on the floor!

"Now we need you invisible!" shouted Hideaki,

"Geez…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…." Complained Mentaru and snapped his fingers, nothing happened.

"We are screwed!" shouted Hideaki. The students woke up they see Hideaki panicking and shouting.

"Ugh…Shut it Hideaki…Your so annoying…stop talking to your imaginary friend that came from your mind…your insane….you should be sent to an asylum…like seriously…. you need serious help…." Complained a student and walked to his class, so did everyone else.

"W-what?..." said Hideaki and looked at Mentaru.

"So…they don't know about you being visible and the whole school getting destroyed by Kori?" he asked him. Mentaru nodded.

A few hours later, Hideaki walked home and sat down on his bed. Mentaru gave Hideaki an object. Hideaki slowly opened his hand, it was a ring. A tear dropped down his cold face.

"Happy birthday Hideaki" said Mentaru, Hideaki turned at Mentaru and said,

"This is…"

"Yep…your mothers ring she wore since she was 5 till her death" replied Mentaru. Hideaki smiled and put his ring on and went under his blankets on his bed and slept.

"Goodnight…Mentaru" whispered Hideaki.


End file.
